


Black Eyes and Milkshakes

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rule 63, cis girl isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Stiles presses the ice pack gingerly against his swollen eye, he thinks maybe it’s time he learns that just because a girl is there and in distress it doesn’t mean she needs him to swoop in and save her. </p><p>Isla has propped herself up on the kitchen counter across from him and is smirking like she’s absolutely delighted at how things have turned out. “You know, I was doing just fine until you came along.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyes and Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> Isla is Isaac, just to clarify that.

As Stiles presses the ice pack gingerly against his swollen eye, he thinks maybe it’s time he learns that just because a girl is there and in distress it doesn’t mean she needs him to swoop in and save her. 

Isla has propped herself up on the kitchen counter across from him and is smirking like she’s absolutely delighted at how things have turned out. “You know, I was doing just fine until you came along.” 

Isla has curly blonde hair that is cut short and trendy, and Stiles suspects that if he were the type of person to look through fashion magazines he would find a similar style on a lot of the models. 

She’s wearing black skinny jeans with a white v neck shirt and red ballet flats, and somehow she’s still the only one who didn’t come off any worse for the wear in the fight she was having when Stiles had wrongly decided he needed to insert himself into the situation. 

“What were you two even fighting about?” Stiles asks. 

“I don’t actually think that’s any of your business. Haven’t you learned your lesson about sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong yet?” 

Stiles glares at her, and Isla rolls her eyes and continues. “I didn’t actually mean to hit you, you know? But I also don’t really regret it. I didn’t need your help.” 

“Yeah, I’ve figured that out now, actually,” Stiles replies. He’s standing in the doorway of the kitchen and when Isla hops down off the counter and comes closer she’s taller than him by a few inches.

“Let me see,” she says, placing her hand over Stiles’ and pulling the ice pack away from his eye. She tracks her eyes over Stiles’ face before saying, “I actually don’t think the swelling is going to last. Keep the ice on it for a while and it should go down. The bruising on the other hand...that’s going to last a while.” 

She brushes a thumb underneath his eye and grimaces a little, before letting go of his hand and hopping back up on the counter. 

“So, how are you going to make it up to me?” she asks, a smile spreading across her face. 

“Make it up to you?” Stiles asks. “I’m the one with a black eye.” 

“Yeah, but I was going to win that fight until you let Aiden get away.” 

“I’m pretty sure you won anyway,” Stiles says. 

Isla grins wider. “You might be right. I still feel like you owe me though.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Wanna go for milkshakes?” 

***  
A half an hour later they slide into opposite sides of the booth at a steak and shake. 

It’s kind of awkward at first. They’ve known each other since Derek bit Isla, but they’ve never really spent that much time alone together. Eventually, though, Isla blows her straw wrapper in Stiles’ face, and Stiles retaliates by rolling his up in a ball and flicking it at her, hitting her on the side of the nose, and then they’re laughing and the ice is broken. 

They spend a couple of hours just talking and drinking their milkshakes, and then Stiles drives her home, drops her off with Scott waving at them through the window and tells her he had fun. 

“Yeah, maybe we should do this again sometime. Minus the whole, me punching you part,” Isla says, and she blushes a little and Stiles is pretty sure it’s the first time he’s ever seen her blush. It’s kind of endearing. 

“I very much like the idea of more milkshakes and no punching,” Stiles says. 

He grins at her and she grins back, saying, “Well, I should go. Thanks for the ride.” 

“No problem,” he says, and he waves as she nods her head before heading toward the house. 

***  
Stiles isn’t really sure what this thing they’re doing is. He doesn’t know if Isla just wants to get to know him better or if she meant for things to sound as date like as they did. All he knows is that this morning he was standing at his locker when Isla popped up out of nowhere and asked if he wanted to go to the movies after cross country practice. 

So, that’s where they are, sitting beside each other in a dark theater a thing of popcorn resting half on each of their laps and the dumbest romantic comedy in the history of the world playing in front of them. 

Stiles has his legs kicked out in front of him, resting on a rail, and when he tilts his head back and attempts to catch a piece of popcorn in his mouth Isla rolls her eyes. But after a few more failed attempts Stiles actually manages to catch one and when he whoops cheerfully someone a few rows back shushes him and he can see Isla smile fondly at him out of the corner of his eye, before she kicks her legs out and tangles them into Stiles’. 

When Stiles drops Isla off after the movie, she pauses when she gets out of the car and turns back to face him. “Do you wanna cook me dinner tomorrow?” She asks, a grin forming on her face. 

“If ordering Chinese take out and putting it on plates counts as cooking then count me in.” 

Isla says, “Pick me up at six,” before pushing the door shut with her hip, and Stiles watches her walk inside before he pulls away. 

***

“Scotty boy,” Stiles says, walking up to Scott at his locker in between classes the next day. 

“Yes, Stiles?” Scott replies, turning toward him. 

“This thing Isla and I are doing, you know, the one where we went for milkshakes, and then to the movies, and tonight I’m cooking her dinner…am I crazy, or are we dating?” 

“I honestly don’t know either. Isla won’t really talk to me about it. But I think so? She kind of lights up when I talk about you since you guys started whatever this is. It’s nice to see. She doesn’t look like that about very much stuff.” 

Stiles grins at that, and Scott adds, “It’s nice to see you looking happy about it as well. As much as I would hate it if you guys dated and then had a messy breakup and I had to be in the middle of it I’m still all for this. And you know I would always stick by your side, right?” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

***

Thankfully Stiles’ dad is working the night shift that night, so when Stiles brings Isla home and Stiles puts their food onto plates and they collapse onto the couch together, there is no awkward hovering or questions from the sheriff. 

Stiles turns on the tv and they eat quietly for a while, but before too long the silence starts to get to Stiles and he says, “So, why did you get in that fight the other day?” 

“Don’t make me punch you again,” Isla replies, and Stiles rolls his eyes. 

“You don’t have to tell me, obviously. But we’re kind of friends now, right? And I thought maybe you needed someone to talk to about it.” 

“I already talked to Scott about it,” Isla says, keeping her eyes trained on the tv. 

“Oh, okay. Well that’s good,” Stiles replies, and they fall silent again. 

They just sit there for awhile, finishing up their food and discarding their plates on a nearby table. Stiles isn’t really sure what else to talk about. He doesn’t want to push Isla, but it’s kind of all he can think about now that he had brought it up. 

After a few minutes of silence Isla sighs and says, “I can tell you’re still thinking about it.” 

“I’m trying to come up with a subject change, I swear, but I’m drawing a complete blank.” 

“Okay, fine. Aiden made some dumb joke about my dad, and you know, what he did to me, and I just kind of lost it.” 

“Are you fucking serious? I’m going to kill him.” 

“Stiles, I don’t need you to defend my fucking honor or anything. I’m fine. I took care of it.” 

Stiles falls silent again, and after a few moments Isla snaps. “So, what? You’re mad at me now? It’s not that I don’t appreciate how loyal you are or whatever, it’s just I can take care of myself. And it’s kind of bullshit that you would get mad at how I want to handle a situation that only affects me.” 

“I’m not mad. I just don’t know what to do. I just don’t like seeing people I care about hurt, okay?”

“You don’t need to do anything. Just knowing you would be there to help me if I needed it is nice.” 

“Okay.” 

Stiles shifts a little, and goes back to watching tv and there’s silence for a few more minutes. But then Isla says, “You care about me?” 

“Yeah, I mean, you mean a lot to my best friend which means by extension you already mattered to me. But now that we’re getting to know each other, you’re really cool, and I wouldn’t want anyone to do anything to you.” 

“Okay,” Isla says, and she turns to face him and Stiles hadn’t realized how close they had gotten. He can feel Isla’s breath against his cheek when she breathes out, and her eyes are hovering inches from his face and when she blinks and her eyes drop down to his lips he surges forward and kisses her before he can think better of it. Isla seems thrown for just a second but then she’s fisting her hands in Stiles’ shirt and dragging him closer and he’s tangling his hands in her hair. 

She shifts so that she’s sitting in his lap, and Stiles’ dick is very interested in this development. Isla pulls away and smirks at him when he starts to get hard and she shifts her hips down so she grinds against him more dragging a groan out of Stiles as he says, “Not fair.” 

She just smirks more and goes in for another kiss. Stiles doesn’t break the kiss, but he pushes up off the couch and hooks his hands under Isla’s thighs, as she wraps her legs around his waist so they can keep kissing as he walks them to his bedroom. Isla kisses Stiles’ jaw and then sucks a bruise into the skin of his neck as he heads down the hallway to his room. When they get inside his room he lets her down onto the bed gently and crawls on top of her, pulling his shirt over his head and sucking a bruise into the skin where her neck meets her shoulder even though he knows it’ll fade within a few seconds. 

Isla pushes up and pulls off her shirt, revealing the fact she isn’t wearing a bra, and Stiles takes a moment to stare before pushing her back into the bed and running a thumb over her nipple. She shivers as it hardens and he takes it into his mouth running his tongue over it, and biting the sensitive skin around it gently. He pulls off for long enough to get his mouth on her other nipple instead and stretches his arm down to undo the button on her pants, pushing the zipper down as well. Isla lifts her hips off the bed and pushes her shorts off and Stiles runs his thumb over her hip, right above the line of her panties. 

“Can I?” he asks, skimming his fingers barely below the line of her panties to make his intent clear. 

“Yeah,” Isla breathes out, and Stiles dips his fingers into her underwear skimming them over the soft curls he finds there before dipping his fingers into her slit, and sliding his fingertips over her clit. She gasps a little and arches her back up and he grins and bites into the skin beneath her breast, sucking a bruise to the surface there as well. 

“Fuck,” Isla breathes out, tangling her fingers into Stiles’ hair. 

Stiles moves back up so that he’s hovering beside her ear and continues to move his fingers over her clit as he breathes out, “Have you ever had sex before?”

Isla glares at him so Stiles quickly adds, “I’m only asking so I know whether or not I should be worried about getting an STD from going down on you.” 

Isla’s cheeks pink up, but she shakes her head no. “Awesome, because my dad made me sit through an unbearably uncomfortable conversation about all the different STDs you can get through oral sex so I figure I should at least use the knowledge I gained and not be stupid about it.” 

Stiles licks his lips, nervous energy pulsing through him, and kisses a line from Isla’s neck down her chest and stomach and over her underwear. Isla squirms beneath him, and Stiles hooks his fingers underneath the waistband of her underwear before pulling them down and off. He kisses his way back up her leg, and pauses for a moment. He’s never done this before and he’s worried about making it good for her. He’s not going to accomplish anything by just staring at her though, so he takes a deep breath, and timidly runs his tongue up her slit. Isla’s hips buck up slightly, and he figures he must be doing something right. 

He runs his tongue over her clit, and when it drags a moan out of her, he swirls his tongue in quick circles over it, before letting up and dragging his tongue from her entrance back to her clit. 

“Fuck, Stiles, your tongue,” she groans out and he slides his tongue back down to her entrance and licks inside of her. She thrusts her hips up and tangles one hand in his hair and reaches for his hand with the other one. He tangles their fingers together, and she squeezes his hand, letting out a stream of curse words as he continues to fuck into her with his tongue. 

He licks back up to her clit, but slides a finger inside her to replace his tongue. She moans softly, and he pumps his finger in and out slowly, and applies suction to her clit while continuing to flick his tongue over it quickly. 

“Fuck, Stiles, add another finger,” She says, and he slips another finger inside her, speeding up his thrusts, and letting go of her hand so he can brush two of the fingers from that hand over her clit. 

He’s got two fingers crooked up inside her, and the fingers of his other hand are brushing over her clit over and over, his tongue flicking back and forth along side them, and when he looks up at Isla through heavy lidded eyes, he sees that her eyes are tinged with gold, she’s at least half shifted and Stiles idly wonders if her fangs have popped out as well while he speeds up the motion of his fingers over her clit. 

She reaches up to pinch her own nipples and gasps out a moan as she clenches around Stiles’ fingers, coming hard as her back arches up off the bed. 

Stiles licks her through it gently, and then straddles her, making sure he’s far enough up on her body where none of his come will get inside her, and unbuttons his pants, pushing them down just enough where he can get his dick out, and starts to jerk himself off quickly. 

“Is this okay?” he asks. 

She nods her head but says, “Yeah, but I wanna make you feel good too.” 

She goes to flip them, but Stiles shakes his head. “No, tonight was about you.” 

“And I want to blow you,” she says.

Stiles slows his hand down. “Well, I guess when you put it that way, who am I to argue with what a lady wants.” 

He lets Isla flip them over and she kisses below his ear, mumbles, “You’re clean too, right?” and waits for him to nod, before she starts to kiss her way down his body. 

She pulls his pants and boxers the rest of the way down and slides her mouth over his dick before he even really has a chance to process what’s about to happen. He barely resists bucking up into her mouth and she slides down as far as she can before pulling back up again, her lips tight around his dick until she reaches the tip where she swirls her tongue around it, before bobbing her head back down and up again. 

She wraps her hand around the base of his dick and jerks him off as she swirls her tongue around his tip. He reaches down and fondles his balls and lets out a load moan, and she slips her mouth back down to meet her hand. Stiles knows he isn’t going to last much longer. Going down on her had turned him on so much and her warm mouth feels so good around him that he can feel his orgasm building already. 

She keeps her lips tight around him, and continues to bob her head up and down, pointing her tongue and running it up and down the underside of his dick with her movements, as she continues to move her hand up and down in time with her mouth. 

Stiles lets out another loud moan and tangles his fingers in her hair, looking down at her mouth and hand sliding over his dick, and almost loses it, feeling it had been one thing but actually seeing her do it is so much hotter than he had ever expected. 

She pulls off enough to swirl her tongue around the tip again, before immediately sliding back down his dick, and when she hums he knows he’s going to lose it soon. He taps her head and says, “I’m going to come,” but she just keeps bobbing up and down, speeding up, and sliding her hand even faster. 

Stiles tangles the fingers of the hand that had been fondling his balls into the sheets and comes with a groan of, “Isla, fuck,” when she takes him in deeper than he expected. 

Isla pulls off and swallows, grinning up at him, before collapsing down next to him, and cuddling into his side. Stiles wraps his arms around her and says, “You know I enjoyed this a lot more than the time you punched me. I’m glad we decided to try hanging out without the punching.” 

Isla grins and mumbles, “Yeah, me too,” against his skin, and Stiles settles into the bed more, sleepy and satisfied.


End file.
